Behind Closed Doors
by animainia33
Summary: Dan starts his first day of High school and soon meets a girl named Runo. They immediately come to the conclusion that they hate each other. Dan meets up with his childhood Friend, Shun and makes many other friends. But soon the drama of Dan's home life gets in the way of his friends. Will he open up to them or will he keep it a secret forever?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note

so this is just something random I came up with because I'm board. I hope you like it! BTW thanks Chocolate-lover2 for the awsome title! (she is one of my watt pad buddies! She is not on this cite btw just watt pad.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or any of its characters!

* * *

Today was Dan's first day of high school. H sighed while lying on his back in bed thinking about what kind of people he would meet and what kind of things he would do in his classes. He figured that since it was the first day he wouldn't really do anything. In fact he was counting on it. He really wanted to meet up with his childhood friend Shun. He wanted to see him again and see how mauch he had changed or hadn't changed. He smirked and laughed a little at that thought. knowing Shun, he wouldn't have changed at all. He was unbaribly stuborn that way.

Dan sighed and looked out the window next to his bead. He moaned and then pulled on his hair, "why can't it be morrning allready!?"

He rolled over and stood up and stretched in his black sweat pants and red sleeveless shirt. He checked the time on his alarm clock.

"It's 4:30 in the morrning! Ahhh! why can't I sleep any more!?" he moaned before flopping back down on his bead.

It's not that he was excited for his first day on school, far from it, but he wasn't worried either. He was just numb. He didn't really feel anything anymore. It was so annoying to him. It all started when his Parents started fighting. At first it was little arguements here and there that he would just shrugg off. Then they got more frequent and more violent. Now there wasn't a day that they weren't fighting or avoiding each other. they even started to bring him into the fights. He used to try to mediate as best he could because he couldn't stand it when they faught but not he just didn't care. It wasn't worth his time to interfere. Whenever they would try to envolve him he would just shake his head and walk back up stairs to his room and listen to his music with his crappy head phones as load as he could stand. It was probably damaging his ears, but he didn't care. Anything that would block out all the yelling and screaming from down stairs would suffice.

He sighed one last time closing his eyes before jumping up and getting dressed. He pulled on a pair of dark jeans a black belt and a white T-shirt. After that he debated weather or not he should wear his favorite read jacket or the black one he bought earier this summer. He streched and pulled the black one of it's hanger in his closet. He just didn't feel like wearing red today.

He packed his book bag up and slung it over one shoulder before he ventured down stairs trying his best not to wake his parents. If he managed that all hell would break loose and would probably ruin his first day of high school.

* * *

He managed to get to school with out hearing one arguement between his parents which was a new record for them, but then again he wasn't there to hear it. he had managed to eat breakfast and slip out of the house leaving a note behind on the kichen table without being noticed by his parents. Sometimes he like the fact that they payed him no mind, but only sometimes.

he walked up to his first period class making sure it was indeed the right class room before walking in. He was the first one there.

"Sit anywhere you like for now." a woman's vioce sounded from a small room in the back of her class that must have been her office. She walked into themain class room with a box of papers her heals clicking as he sat down. She set the box down on the table and then pulled a thick spiral bound note book out of it. She flipped through the pages and then when she seamed satisfied with it she placed it on the desk he was sitting in.

"What's this for?" Dan asked

"writting of course. This is english class." she said with a wink

"What? Are we using this to write papers in?"

"no."

"then what are we using it for?"

"Anything. That will be your journal of anything and everything. You can wright anything you want in it. Write a novel for all I care! Just know that I won't be grading it or reading it."

"ok then what's the point?"

"From a teaching stand pointI supposed the point is to improve your writing but i just want my studdents to express themselves." she said, " you don't have to write in it if you don't want to."

Dan flipped through the pages aimlessly as the other students filed in. He didn't know if he would use it, but he figured that he should keep it at least.

After the last student filed in he only payed attention enough to write down the supplies he needed for the class. The rest of the time he either zoned out or aimlessly doodled in the note book he had recived at the begining of class.

The bell rang and he packed up his stuff and walked to his next class: Math. He hated math. He never could grasp the concepts like his dad wanted him to. Ever since he was little and first learned how to add he had trouble. It was as if the numbers on the page were just gibberish and nothing else.

He wasn't the first one there this time but actually the last. Apperently the bell had rung while he was off trying to decipher the map and figure out where the class room was.

"Hello Daniel, nice of you to stop by your only 5 minutes late!" his teacher snarked as he walked through the door.

Dan sighed, "I got lost sensei."

"I dobt that Mr. kuso. Hurry up and sit down next to Ms. Masaki."

He sighed and glared at the chair not wanting to get sent to the office on his first day because his parents would be furious. He sat down hard in his chair got out a note book and a pencil.

"Now that that's settled its time for your first lesson."

Dan groaned. _You have got to be kidding me?! _Dan thought

"you've dgot something to Say Kuso?" the teacher said

"i just don think its fair to give an lesson on the first day when most of us don't even have how supplies yet." Dan said

"Well you have a pencil right? and a note book?"

"Yes."

"Well that's all you will really need for my class. I don't need you to get expensive binders when you don't _need_ them."

"Fine alright."

"I really don't apreciate the attitude Kuso!"

"Huh? sorry..." Dan muttered. He broke eye contact with the teacher and openned his note book.

Dan listened half heartedly as the teacher gave his lecture, then suddenly a folded note apeared on his desk. He unfolded the paper and read it's contents.

_My name is Runo. Why are you so rude?_

_~ Runo_

He groaned and hit his head down on the desk quietly. He scribbled, 'your one to talk' on the back and then threw it to the side and on to her lap. He heard her hissed at his gesture before she unfolded the paper.

She crumbled up the paper and threw it at the back of his head and huffed turning the other way and didn't talk to him the rest of the class.

When the bell rang he rushed out of the class room as fast as he could. He ran into the back of a boy the same size as him with black hair. The boy flipped him over faster then Dan could yelp.

Dan landed across the hall way on his back. He grimiced as the boy walked up to him and looked down at him.

Dan stared as the boy pushed his black hair out of his face and his narrow amber eyes showed through.

"Shun! It's you!" Dan exclaimed

* * *

so what do you guy's think? Should I keep going with this or no?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note

here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan.

Shun's eyes narrowed as he stared at Dan. Dan's face fell realizing that his friend may not reguard him as a friend anymore. She sighed and flipped his raven hair out of his face and held out his hand to help Dan up. Dan took it eagerly and stood up still holding Shun's hand. Shun gave him a strange look and he whipped his hand away quickly laughing nervously.

"Sorry man..." Dan stammered

"Try not to run me over again Dan." Shun sighed

"I won't don't worry."

"So who's this Shun?" a girl asked

a girl walked up to Dan and Shun with long flowing bright red hair and warm chocolate brown eyes like Dans. Dan found him self a little lost in her eyes when she turned them his way.

"Dan! just because we hung out when we were little dosen't mean you can oogle my girlfriend!" Shun said

dan snapped out of his trance and blinked a few times before answering," sorry, i was told the uperclassmen ladies were pretty but I didn't know they were this pretty!" he was laughing nervously again by the end of his statement.

"Thankyou!" Alice said with a broad grin.

* * *

Shun lead dan to the luch table that he and his friends usually sat at. Sitting at the table was Joe, Chan Lee, and Billy. there were also a few Freshman who had joined the group like Dan. Their names were Marucho, Julie, and a certain girl Dan didn't want to see again.

"What are you doing here!?" she huffed when he sat down in the only available seat that happened to be next to her.

"Well I am friends with Shun." he said

She burst out laughing at his comment, "Who a dork like you! There's no way! Shun's like one of the coolest guys in the entire school and you say that your friends with him! What a load of bull!"

"Gee... thanks for Reminding me..." Dan said darkly as he stood up from the table

He anounced that he was going to the bath room and decided to blow off some steam.

When dan got to the Bath room he slammed the stall door shut startling a sophmore who was trying to pee. He sat down on the toilet hard and put his head in his hands. _God why was she so mean! _ he thought fighting back the tears. He cupped his hand around his mouth as he felt the Nausea that he was so used to feeling when he was upset settle in. He stood up and leand over the toilet furious with himself with how useless he was at breaking this habit.

His stomach heaved but he caught it hopping to god that this wouldn't happen at school, but just his luck he felt his stomch heave again and this time he couldn't stop it. He let it all out and his problems went along with it, trying to make it as quite as he possibly could ,which he had gottn good in the year since his parents started fighting.

He stood up, sighed, flushed the toilet and walked out of the bath room and back to the lunch table hoping that he wouldn't have to sit next to Runo again.

Luckily for him she was crowed arund by Alice and Julie so Dan sat between Shun and Marucho.

"Are you alright?" Marucho asked after a little while.

"Humm?" Dan responed with while he pushed his food around with his fork.

"Are you ok? Your not eatting any food."

"yeah I'm fine. I just don't like school food."

"then why didn't you pack your own food?" Runo asked eyeing him.

_God why can't she just leave me alone!? _he thought

"I didn't have enough time to make food this morning." he left it at that. He just wasn't in the mood to fight with her anymore.

* * *

Dan laid on his bed wondering whether or not to call Shun and tell him about what was going on. He honestly didn't know how he would respond to the news yet.

He sighed before sitting up, walking to his window, and opening it to let the cool night air roll over his features. Dan had lost a lot of wait since he started his bad habits but he didn't really care even though he was now extreamly under wieght and had to hide it with baggier clothing.

He had dark baggs under his eyes and was extreamly pale. He hadn't been able to sleep for days now, not with all the screaming coming from downstairs. He honestly thought now that they didn't care if he slept or not because they would fight into the small ours of the night nonstop.

Dan sighed and flopped back down on his bed. His eyes dimmed a little when he thought about how his little family was falling apart and he couldn't do anything about it. He rolled over and grabbed his phone and texted Shun.

He waited about 20 minutes before giving up on talking to him. He was probably alseep since it was almost 1 in the morning now. Dan stood up and walked to his desk pulling out his Ipod and head phones. He played his favorite play list and turned the volume up as high as he could stand before turning off his lights and attempted to get some rest while occasional screaming could be heard through his music.

eventually he fell into a restless sleep hoping that tomarrow would be a better day.


End file.
